Shot in the Dark
by xsilentlyxscreamingx
Summary: Kendall wakes up with a problem. He finds a way to get rid of it. Even if it means disturbing other people in the process. Rated Mature for a reason.


_**Disclaimer**: Don't know where this came from. Just saw the extended BTMovie trailer and wrote this. So, yeah. Enjoy?_

**_-XX-_**

_"Oh God, Kendall. Harder, please." Logan pleaded with me as he held the back of his knees, pulling his legs closer to his body and spreading them, allowing me to plow harder._

_Letting out a low moan, I gritted. "Oh fuck. So fucking tight, baby boy." I said, thrusting so deep that my balls slapped against his ass, the sound filling the empty room._

My eyes shot open, taking in my surroundings. Hearing a few different snores, I realized that I was still in the room with the guys, Carlos and James sleeping peacefully in their own beds across from ours. Another thing I realized was that I was hard. Not like semi. I was painfully hard. I guess having a sex dream about your boyfriend will do that to you. I reached down and palmed it through the sheet, biting down on my lip to hold back a loud moan.

I shook my head, knowing it wouldn't do anything much and pushed the sheets off before walking the few feet to Logan's bed. I pulled the covers away and slid in behind him, hissing at the friction on my cock. Logan stirred a bit before stilling again. I smiled and leaned down, my lips pressing against the bare skin of his shoulder. I began with small kisses and gradually started to suck and lick. He started letting out small whimpering noises. I wasn't sure if he was still asleep, but either way, he was grinding back onto me.

Closing my eyes, I met him thrust for thrust, moaning into his skin. Moving my hand around his body, I tentatively slipped my hand down the front of his pajama pants, cock twitching as I felt he wasn't wearing underwear. And from the fact that he was more than half hard. I wrapped my calloused hand around his length. Beginning slowly, I stroked him softly, from base to tip, making sure to feel every inch of his perfect manhood. Every time I reached the tip, I flicked my wrist and twisted slightly before going back down. He was now panting and bucking into my hand, moaning out little, unintelligible words. Once he was hard enough for my liking, I trailed my hand down and cupped his balls and rolled them in my palm.

"Kendalllllll..." Logan let out a drawn out moan of my name. "Fuuuuuuck me..." and I felt his hand reaching behind and go into my hair, twisting my blond locks. I bit down on his shoulder, smirking when I got a loud groan from him. Hearing stirring from across the room, I leaned my head up and sighed in relief as I saw it was just Carlos rolling over in bed, clutching his helmet in his arms and burrowing into his blankets. I felt Logan roll over and looked back down, smiling as I saw his brown eyes, darkened by lust. With just the light from the moon seeping in, he looked even more gorgeous than normal. The lunar light enhancing his already flawless features.

"We have to be quiet." he said, curling his hands into the hem of my shirt and I ducked my head and let him pull it off. I scoffed quietly. That was like the pot calling the kettle black. He was the louder of the two of us. But I was too turned on and desperate to begin an argument so I kept my mouth shut and simply nodded. I pulled his undershirt off and leaned down, leaving small bites across his shoulders and chest. I bit down on his left nipple and he arched up, our painful erections rubbing against one another, eliciting a groan from us both.

I hooked my fingers in his pants and pulled them down and he kicked them off. He grabbed one of my hands and brought it to his mouth, two of my digits passing his wet, plump lips. My eyes fluttered and my dick twitched as I felt him sucking on them, his tongue passing between them as he coated them thoroughly in his saliva. With one hand, I pushed my pants and boxers down only far enough to free my cock from them.

Removing my fingers, Logan smirked at me, spreading his legs and pulling them onto my shoulders. I kissed the side of his knee as I slid my damp fingers down past his dick and circled his hole. I knew he might have been semi-stretched from our escapade on the plane, but I wanted to make sure not to hurt him. Hey, it was a long trip and Logan and I are now members of the mile-high club. I slowly pushed in my index finger to the second knuckle. Logan arched and let out a small whimper. I looked up at him and saw him pinching his nipple, eyes closed. Grunting at the squeezing of his muscles, I pushed in my second finger, slowly beginning to scissor them, watching the reaction Logan gave. Curling my fingers knowingly, I pressed against his prostate and caused Logan to all but buck off the bed and bite down harder on his lip.

"Come on, baby. I'm ready. Come on." he said, slowly stroking himself and I shook my head, pushing his hand away. I spat into my hand and lubed my cock up, hissing at the friction that was so very needed at the moment. I looked back down at him and gripped his hip as I lined up.

"Tell me what you want."

Logan squirmed, trying to push my cock into him. "I want you. Inside me." he begged in a whisper. With almost no warning, I leaned down and smashed our mouths together as I slammed into him, bottoming out. He screamed into my mouth, muffling it. His grip on my sides tightening.

I pulled out and thrust back into him, getting a steady rhythm going, my own moans threatening to get louder. "Oh, god. So fucking amazing." I growled, close to his ear, my hot breath ghosting over him. I held onto his thighs as I went faster and faster. This wasn't going to take long. I was ready to explode the moment I woke up from that dream. "Come on, Logie. What do you want?" I whispered, biting my lip as I continued to plow into him.

"You, Daddy. I want you. Make me cum." he pleaded, my eyes widening. He knew that was one of my biggest fucking kinks. I panted as I increased my speed to an ungodly pace and could hear the bed begin to shake. By this point, I really didn't care if we woke James and Carlos. They'd done the same to us back at the apartment. It's payback, if you will. I slowed down with a smirk and Logan gripped onto me harder. "Faster, Daddy. More. More." he screamed and I knew by now there was no way the guys could still be asleep.

"Oh yeah, that's it. Beg for my dick. Such a cock whore." I slapped his ass as I sped up once again. I watched with a near-watering mouth as he stroked his cock, his other hand leaving me to roll his balls. He suddenly snapped back and stilled as rope after rope of cum shot onto his chest and stomach.

That was it. I was gone. I thrusted erratically as I spilled into him, screams leaving my throat. I'd have to come up with an excuse to Gustavo is my voice was gone in the morning. Once we both calmed, I lowered Logan's legs down and calmly pulled out, not wanting to hurt him. I collapsed next to him and pulled my pants up slowly. looked at him, panting as hard as I was when the lamp on the other side of the room flicked on. Logan and I's gaze went to James who was sitting up in bed, glaring at us.

"Are you done?"

I nodded. "Yep."

He jumped out of bed and walked to Carlos' bed and heaved the still-passed out boy over his shoulder and carried him to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. I don't know if I was still woozy from my orgasm or if I really saw the huge bulge under James' sweatpants. Either way, I didn't care. I turned to Logan who was smiling tired at me. He laid his head on my chest and I kissed his sweaty hair. "Love you."

He sighed against me and wrapped an arm and leg around me, yawning. "I love you too. Try to sleep before the other two wake us up again." he mumbled and I nodded into his hair before I felt sleep taking over my exhausted body.

**_-XX-_**

_Good? Or no?_


End file.
